ratpackindustriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Casting
BEETLE Bryan A. Lauer (Departing) DEAR JOHN (SEASON TWO) Jay Anderson (Departing) Oriana Morelli (Portia Meeks, English teacher who becomes a mentor to Sarah) HEART OF GOLD (SEASON FIVE) Alice Llano (Della Rose, a school teacher who falls in love with Slater) Sam McConnell (Hayden Rose, Della's mechanic brother who falls in love with Aubrey) THE LAWYERS (SEASON EIGHT) Shauna Mickey (Departing) Morwenna Hensley (Karen Ingalls, a new junior lawyer who becomes very attached to Jonathan) Euan Daniels (Sasha Cole, a new junior lawyer who comes from a large criminal family) RAISING THE DEAD (SEASON THREE) Nancy Miller (Departing) SENSITIVE (FINAL SEASON) Janelle Cassidy, Cameron Harper, Nia Lesley, Fiona Favreau, Dane Forsythe, Lisa Whittaker, Winifred Lloyd Gabe Deacon (Departing) BUSY BODIES (SEASON TWO) Samantha Cortez ' (Departing) LISTED (SEASON FIVE/SERIES FINALE) Dom Dale, Nella Hathaway, Rhode Davenport, Cassidy Fehr (Departing) MOLLY'S GIRLS Samantha Chadwick (Departing) Vonne Diego (Joining, Sally 'Knock Knock' Baker - a serial killer who lured dates on Tinder to her home for her and her boyfriend to kill.) Kerry Ginger (Joining, Jackie Pettigrove - Molly's first ever cell mate who made her life a living hell.) Shawn Franklin (Joining, Ray Daniels - a transmale inmate who has been sent to a women's prison.) Heather Tombs (Joining, Missy Chapel - a mother of three who is going to prison because of something her husband did.) RAT PACK CENTRAL 'Dyan Miligan, Michelle Donahue (Departing) Janey Patch/Sports, Zachary Keane/Junior Journalist (Joining) THE LOCKER ROOM Emma Knox (Departing) Janey Patch (Joining) THE HIGH HORSE Ron Glasgow, Zachary Keane (Joining) RAT PACK RADIO Janey Patch (Departing) Dyan Miligan, Liam Waters (Joining, Spill The Tea with Dyan and Liam) Vesna Anastas, Donnie Smithers, Colton Walkley (Joining, Saturday Feels) Eliza-Jane Rumlin/Michelle Donahue (Joining, Weekday Morning Chat Mon-Wed/Thurs-Fri) IMPENENTRABLE (SEASON TWO) Crystal Moore (Joining, Charlotte Oswald, Dan's ex-wife who befriends Marissa, who is unaware of who she was married to.) COA: THE COAST (2019) Ric Yves, Claudia Kingley, Bebe Wilson, Lee Scotland (Departing) Jacob Catalina (Joining, Frankie Cambridge, a city slicker CSI with a big attitude, who doesn't handle authority well.) Lisa Morelli (Joining, Det. Julie Donovan, a tough talking cop who is married to the mayor.) Kat Leary (Joining, Tania Albright, a lab tech who is new to the field and can't stop talking.) Gael Paisley (Joining, Elton Michael, a lab tech who considers himself a ladies man, despite living at home with his mother.) Ingrid Newman (Joining, Judith Cornish, a quirky new coroner who loves all things to do with the dead.) BOB, BARB & THE KIDS (RECURRING) Lesley Penn (Joining, Marge Hunter, Bob's new boss at the Discount Dollar Mart) PEARTREE GROVE Paige Quill (Departing) RAT PACK SOCIETY Casey McDougall (Departing) LAUGH OUT LOUD: LIVE Melinda Boland (Departing) REAL LIVES OF SYDNEY WIVES Pia Angelou (Departing) 2019 NEWCOMERS Ireland Charles (Di Moda) Tommy Leung (Di Moda) Jackie Nassos (Di Moda) Hiran Patel (Di Moda) Khushi Patel (Di Moda) Sasha Tia Port (Di Moda) Yasmine Aikaro (Histoire D'Amour) Abraham Wilkie (Peartree Grove) Phoebe Hartigan (Peartree Grove)